In liquid-liquid reactions, an intrinsic tradeoff exists between reactivity and post-reaction separation. High interfacial surface area between two liquid phases is needed to achieve high activity. As an example, for motor fuel alkylation using ionic liquid catalysts, large ionic liquid droplets implies low surface area, which leads to slow mass transfer of olefin and isobutane from the bulk hydrocarbon phase to the ionic liquid droplets, and a mass transfer-limited reaction of olefin inside the ionic liquid droplets. Mass transfer limitations also lead to slow product mass transfer out of the ionic liquid droplets back to the hydrocarbon phase and to product degradation, hence to low C8 alkylate selectivities.
High ionic liquid inventory and/or smaller ionic liquid droplets are used to counter the mass transfer limitations of the alkylation kinetics. However, smaller droplets which are typically generated by shear force, are also more difficult to separate than larger droplets once the reaction is complete. Small ionic liquid droplets require very long or even infinite settling times for complete separation by gravity. Often, specialized equipment such as coalescers or centrifugal separation may be employed. However, coalescers are subject to fouling by pinning of ionic liquid droplets on coalescing elements and separation by centrifugal force requires a large amount of power.
The high activity of ionic liquids used for motor fuel alkylation and related processes allows for the use of relatively low ionic liquid volume fractions compared to the high acid volume fractions used in HF or H2SO4 processes. However, even at low ratios of ionic liquid catalyst to hydrocarbon, the loss rates of ionic liquid due to inefficient separation and deactivation may introduce a significant cost in ionic liquid catalyst make-up.
Alternative methods for generating liquid-liquid mixtures which allow both efficient reaction and easy separation after the reaction is over are needed for alkylation and for other liquid-liquid reactions.